A way out
by Catzbanana
Summary: Rin okumura, a 16 year old high school exorcist in training somehow got into this 'shinobi' world that he has no clue about. He needs to find a way out of it and make sure his friends are safe. Little did he know that he was going to go through a lot of things to get back.


_Hopefully this will be a good crossover story, seeing that for these 2 animes there hasn't been many. I was hoping to find more of rin going into konoha but sadly that wasn't the case. So i decided, why not write my own. So i gave it a shot and well.. here it is. I do not own naruto or blue exorcist/ ao no exorcist. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Rin stood up from his messy bed, yawning and scratching his flat stomach. He glanced over to the window, squinting his eyes as the bright light pierced through his eyes, making him turn away in annoyance. ''Damn, it's so bright.'' His tail waved around as he walked over to the door, turning the knob and exiting the room. He walked down the stairs to meet yukio who surprisingly wasn't there. He wondered if his younger brother had left already- wait.

''What time is it !?'' He ran back up to the room, worried. '' Holy shit i really am late ! I won't make it in time, damn it.'' He finished dressing into his uniform, heading back downstairs where he had previously been. He put his sword on his back and his shoes on. He sighed, slightly bothered at the fact that yukio didn't wake him up. 'That idiot ! what was he going to accomplish by not waking me up, i told him to as many times as he had to if he could' he thought, clicking his tongue. He opened the door sighing again and ready to run out but looked down and stared in awe.

The floor was pitch black- no, there was no floor at all, it was just . . empty. He couldn't believe what was happening, was it the work of a demon? Was everyone alright? Why was this happening anyway? What IS that ? He thought about kuro, if he had also fallen down there, he looked around seeing if he was there by coincidence. Just then kuro jumped onto his shoulder from behind, completely unaware of the situation. Rin was startled, he gasped as he lost balance and fell into the empty space, holding onto his sword, his bag and kuro. He shut his eyes as he fell and hoped nothing bad happened.

''Naruto you IDIOT !'' Sakura smacked the blonde as hard as she could, raging, like usual. Maybe she was always on pms or something, who knows. Naruto shrieked, holding his head tightly. ''i'm sorry sakura-chan''

''THE HELL YOU ARE !'' She walked closer to him, yelling, about to punch him and send him flying into the air, but was stopped by a sudden act.

Something, just now, in the training grounds lit up, like a flickering blue light, something out of nowhere which they could've easily ignored, but didn't. This also made kakashi, who was currently reading his book, jump slightly. It flickered but went away rapidly. Naruto didn't notice this as he was too busy closing his eyes and covering himself from sakura who wanted to beat the shit out of him. He was surprised at how she didn't continue and looked up, confused. '' sakura-chan ? what's wron-''

Sakura ignored him. On the other hand, sakura turned to kakashi, who had the same thing in mind as her, to go and check it out. She nodded at kakashi and ran along with him to find where the light was. They were unsure from where it came from but gave it a shot and looked around. Sakura and kakashi split up, going to different directions. They had left a confused and oblivious naruto in the field, wondering what in the world was going on. Out of nowhere them both run away to what seems find something. Sakura headed to the forest which was right next to the training grounds. She hopped on a couple of trees, confused and determined before finding something on the ground, which seemed like a person. She decided to check who it was so she jumped down, slowly walking towards him. She walked carefully, hoping not to startle whoever it had been. She heard a couple of groans coming from the body. He was unconscious.

She also heard muffled sounds, not knowing where they were coming from since the body was laying on its side and their back facing her. She tip-toed around him and glanced down in front of his chest, where his arms were crossed. Her eyebrow furrowed, suspiciously. She knelt down in front of him seeing a black, thing hesitated to move forward and take whatever it was from the guy but it seemed like there was no need to. It got away from his grasp.

'' A cat?'' She tilted her head and smiled kindly.

Kuro turned to rin completely unaware from the woman staring at him and shook rin.

**''Rin ! wake up!'' **

Sakura stared at the cat, which was meowing and gasped again, this time falling on her bottom, staring surprised. ''N-no way...'' She spoke.

Kuro turned around at the human, glad that she was there. ''**Hey! can you help me wake rin up?'' **The girl wasn't answering, so he kept glaring at her hoping she'd understand. However, he heard groans from behind him again, hopefully it being rin. He turned around once again, looking up, disappointed.

''Kakashi-sensei ! That cat has 2 tails!''

''hm? yes i see that..'' He replied, not surprised. He was more concerned about the boy laying on the ground. ''So did you find what caused that blue light?''

''Huh? oh.. well, this person might know.. but he's wounded and unconscious''

''Kakashi-sensei ! Sakura-chan! Why'd you leave me behind- Hey who's that'' Apparently naruto had chased them, still wondering what in the world had happened for them to leave without saying a word.

They both shook their head, answering his question. ''Sakura found him laying here with this cat. Thing is, it has two tails. But that's not the case. Sakura and i saw a blue light which caught our attention and well we're trying to figure out what it was''

A groan came from the teenage boy laying on the ground. **''Rin!''**

He twitched, hearing his cat calling out from him and a couple of unknown voices as well. He groaned again, this time slightly opening his eyes. He quickly sat up realizing he was surrounded by trees and that kuro wasn't in his arms. ''Kuro!'' He looked down to his side, observing his beloved cat. He grinned and hugged the other as he jumped onto him. He looked back up realizing there were 3 more people there. He stayed quiet, observing them as they observed him as well. His cuts and bruises were healing very rapidly, not to mention, when he grinned he had fangs and the tail, come on, the tail. ''shit.'' Rin realized he hadn't hidden his tail and cursed, figuring that they had seen it already.

''**Rin, are you ok?**'' Asked the black cat.

''Yeah, i'm okay, what about you?''

''**I'm fine, where are we anyway ?**''

Rin looked back up at the shinobi. ''Uhm, excuse me, where are we ?''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''Hm? You don't know?''

Rin shook his head, not having a clue.

''You're in konoha, the hidden leaf village.'' Kakashi answered rin's question as he eyed at his clothing, teeth, tail and ears. He furrowed his eyebrow.

''And my name is naruto, this is sakura-chan and kakashi-sensei. What's your name?''

Rin and kuro looked at each other. ''Okumura Rin..'' Rin stood up, placing kuro on his shoulder, placing his back across his chest and his sword on his back.

''We have some questions to ask you..'' Kakashi begun. ''You're dressed oddly, i'm guessing you're not from around here.. correct?'' He received a nod from rin, who agreed, he was definitely not from around here. ''Why do you have a tail?''

'' Oh, it's kind of a long story... i'd rather not-''

''Tell us.''

Rin sighed. 'oh boy this is going to take a while..'

* * *

So uhm yeah, i hope it didn't go way to quickly, i'll post hopefully later on. Thanks for reading ~


End file.
